The beginning
by Yashira150
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have known each other for a long time. But, how did they meet? How much did they got to know each other and for how long? Warning: Future Inu-cest.
1. Prologue

He could never accept it.

That was what the young inu youkai thought the day his father left this world. There was no way he would accept the human female and the hanyou pup that had been responsible for the powerful general of the West ignoring his fatal wounds and going into battle to protect them. Those wounds could have healed if he had gone to the palace to rest and be healed.

He knew he was responsible for his sire's death too. If he had pushed aside, for only a moment, his own pride and even the pain from knowing his father had had another family…but he didn't. Probably because he thought, in a far and childish end of his mind, that his father was invincible. That no matter how terrible his wounds were or how weakened he was, he would always come back. However, that night, for some reason, Sesshoumaru had remembered the words his father had pronounced so long ago, when he had been at the brink of death after a battle: "Sesshoumaru…your father is not invincible…" and, not long after, notice of his father's death had reached him…

Incredulity and negation were the main reason for Sesshoumaru to go back to the ruins of that Palace in which the human princess had lived in, and to which his father had run off to that night.

The teen approached slowly, not allowing his need to run and make sure what his nose could already tell him, take over. Those last steps were much harder to take than any other in his young life. He felt his legs falter the moment his eyes fell on the burned and consumed form he recognized as his great father. Touga, the powerful Inu no Taisho and general of the West laid lifless before him.

He heard Totosai when he arrived mentioning something like he wasn't expecting to see him there, but his voice sounded far away. –Leave.- was the only empty word Sesshoumaru pronounced, his eyes never leaving his father's remains. The moment the old smith hesitated, a single crimson glare over his shoulder was enough for Sesshoumaru to instill enough panic for him to flee. The younth turned then back to his father. And, he slowly lowered himseld until he was kneeling beside him. He could feel the ruins' wood pressing uncomfortably against his legs, but his mind was barely registering that. Right then an incomparably deeper pain had started filling his heart.

He was dead.

His head was lowered, his hair covering half his face.

He was dead.

His trembling hands approached his father's body and carefully lifted him, pulling him into a last and broken hug. His eyes stung with yet unspilled tears, but his pain was so great that little could he do to prevent it any longer, so, as the new Lord of the West still embraced his predecessor, thick tears of grief ran down his face, as his body started trembling with soft and silent sobs. –Father…- he called with a hurt and broken voice, but, for the first time in his life, that call wouldn't be answered.

He was dead.

Three days and two nights went by, without Sesshoumaru ever leaving his father's side. He had lowered the body a few hours after huhhing him, and his tears had been spilled until it was no longer possible for him to do so, staying then just there, watching with empty eyes the general's remains, crying without tears or sobbing. He was perfectly aware he would never again see him open his eyes and get up, that he would no longer hear his voice or his laugh, but a part of the young shiroinu couldn't help but think that maybe if he wished it strongly enough, that situation would change.

The third day, a familiar presence, that the boy had started to perceive almost a day ago, had finally reached that Palace's ruins.

-Sesshoumaru.- called a familiar voice, that the youth ignored. The sound of steps approaching reached his ears, but again, he ignored it. Silence.

-Get up, Sesshoumaru.- came that voice again after a seemingly eternal silence. The boy didn't pronounced a word or even seemed to have heard the order, and a little after a hand was firmly put on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru moved his shoulder harshly to get it away, but that wasn't acceptable, for that hand was soon holding his elbow with an iron grip, forcing him up in one pull. Sesshoumaru growled threateningly for being forced to face his mother.

-I will not lose you too, watching how you let yourself be consumed by pain.- said the Lady of the West with a firm and severe voice, watching her only son turn away from her with a hurt and helpless expression.

-He could have been saved…if he hadn't come…if I…if I had helped him…- he started, every word injected with the pain's poison.

-Stop. Your father loved his family more than anything in this world, and that decision was the result of said love. He was perfectly aware of what he was doing. There is no way he would blame you for this.- she said with affection and sorrow in her voice and eyes.

The young Lord of the West seemed at the brink of breaking, but was making a brave effort to prevent it, and one of the soft and warm hands of Irasue caressed his cheek with affection, and when Sesshoumaru looked back to his mother's eyes, he could see unspilled tears shimmering in them. –Your are not the only one who lost him, Sesshou…I too lost my mate…- she murmured, and a lone tear ran down her left cheek. –It's alright for you to cry for him, it's alright for you to vent the pain of the loss, but what it's not alright is that, in exchange for you to hide it, you let your sorrow consume you…- the female told him as she pulled her pup into a maternal hug of mutual consolation, and then, only then, did Sesshoumaru allowed himself to genuinely cry for the death of his father and the person who had become his first love.

The parting rituals for the general were made, and his remains were sealed in a tomb Sesshoumaru knew nothing about.

Five years had passed since then.


	2. Chapter 1

For a lustrum, the young Lord of the West had traveled through the lands he now ruled, honouring his name in cruel, merciless ways, sometimes even wiping out entire generations of youkai over an insult, but this level of cruelness in his behavior was the way he had to deal with his father's death and, at the same time, demonstrate he was capable of taking over and lead the Western Lands.

Wandering on his own and without direction, Sesshoumaru had had time, a lot of time to think. He no longer blamed Izayoi or Inuyasha, for they hadn't been the ones to extinguish His life, but he did think of them as the reason for his father to take his mortal decision.

A couple of times he had even wandered close to the new residence of the second woman his father had chosen. It was a noble house in a nearby feud, southeast of the family of the moon's territory. Apparently Izayoi's father had had a good relationship with the noble family that had allowed her to stay, but even when they were honoring that good relationship and accepted her along with Inuyasha, the treatment they would receive was cold and rude. Yes, they kept their noble titles, but, for this house, they were less valuable than slaves, but out of fear, they were still treated like nobles.

Sesshoumaru never wandered too close or stayed for a long time in the residence, nauseated at witnessing the undignified treatment, and, the very first time, his discreet visit was interrupted when he heard Inuyasha cry…his little brother. The young Lord of the West took that sound as his signal to leave, even though his instinct urged him to make sure the youngest member of the pack was safe…his family, huh?... However, he ignored that impulse and walked away without seeing even once the little hanyou. Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 2

Through the servant he had entrusted to the task of keeping an eye on the human princess and her hybrid child, another death's notice had reached his ears, however, it seemed that this news were not considered so urgent as to have been taken immediatly to the Dog Clan's General's firstborn... Izayoi had had an early death.

-Inuyasha?- Sesshoumaru asked, but the fox couldn't answer him other than since the woman's death, a little over a week ago, his whereabouts were unknown. This useless fool.

Sesshoumaru applied a harsh punishment for this, severing with his whip an arm of the fox servant, reminding him that any news related to those of the Palace of the Moon had the highest priority. The servant begged fearfully for the Lord of the West's forgiveness, but was ignored. At least his life had been spared.

Sesshoumaru had to think.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**__ So, I was originally planning to upload a chapter every week, but then life happened. I promise I will try to upload at least once a month and longer chapters, so please deal with me for a while._

With his attention oscillating between the important decision he was facing, and following up and solving issues regarding his lands and allies, Sesshoumaru kept his mind busy for longer than he should have, staying almost two days in his study, only getting out for what was necessary such as sleeping or taking a bath. This, of course, caused rumors to start among the servants, who wondered what could be keeping their lord so busy and if it was related to the message he had received and gotten him so mad as to cut Sokitsu's arm off.

Two days the young lord of the West pondered wether or not he should interfere with the little hanyou's luck. He was perfectly aware that he was his older brother, and that, in consequence, he had a responsibility as the eldest, however Sesshoumaru didn't know a thing about raising pups, much less hanyou ones, and he had little interest in even trying.

He didn't even know how he looked like, and he had barely made out his scent n between that of humans, smoke and food that lingered in the mansion in which Inuyasha and his mother had been taken in.

At first, he decided it wasn't his problem, but in those two days he didn't stop thinking about it, until, the second day, his sense of duty and compromise to his deceased father won. He would have probably wanted him to take care of his younger brother… also, it was enough trouble that the pup had hybrid blood. There was no way an early death caused by something ridiculous like starvation or lowly beings added to this. With this in mind was how, finally, the young lord of the West went to look for the boy.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__Little by little I'll upload longer chapters and, if you're interested, you can also follow my Tumblr account "yashira150fanwork" where I upload my (not that good XD) drawings that are mainly SesshXInu, and also comic-like illustrations of this story._

_Thank you so much for your support! I hope you enjoy this long story! ^^ _

Parting at the beginning of the afternoon, Sesshoumaru traveled, by convenience, in the form of a sphere of light, reaching in just a few hours the place where Izayoi and Inuyasha had been received. There was no longer trace of the child, and about Izayoi he only heard that the pup had taken her body with him when he was… _expelled_ after the princess' death.

Sesshoumaru had no way to know the details of how the disgusting feudal lord had ordered for the little hanyou to be beaten to death just a few hours after the princess' death. He couldn't know either how the man was filled with terror when the boy's instinct taught him how to use his sharp little claws to defend himself, leaving deep cuts in the arm of one of the agressors even when said claws were still far from maturing. Much less would he know that, out of fear, the despicable man had taken back his order, hiding it behind fake mercy, giving the small hanyou until nightfall to leave his feud with his mother's body if he didn't want the hounds to take care of them. No, Sesshoumaru didn't learn any of that, but cowards existed in all species, and the way the word "expelled" had been chosen by the pathetic human had been enough to reveal to the Inu no Taisho's firstborn that it hid violence. He knew it all too well.

Inuyasha had escaped to the West, he said. Smart boy. Surely Izayoi had told him about how his paternal side of the family ruled over the Western Lands.

When there was no more information to get from the feudal lord's very mouth, who was being held in the air by his throat, Sesshoumaru melted the despicable noble's throat between his claws, despite the cowardly begging for being spared, for "he had already said everything he knew".

Had they gone as far as to force such a small pup to take with him his mother's lifeless body to bury her?

Throwing what was left of the body, far from him so he wouln't be stained by blood or melted flesh, Sesshoumaru headed West then, back to his lands. Inuyasha was probably still very small, and he probably didn't know how to use his body's abilities to their fullest, so, going on foot, he probably hadn't gone too far in a little over a week.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__ So, I was planning to update last week, but since I had a japanese exam, I decided to study instead. Here's two episodes in one in compensation! Thank you for your support!_

The general of the West's firstborn looked for any trail, no matter how weak, in a considerable zone for hours, until a scent, a human and shiroinu mix, reached his nose.

Following it with the setting sun, Sesshoumaru reached a valley filled with wild flowers, and, in the hill facing it, there was a recently made tomb with a stone for a tombstone on top of it. This was Izayoi's tomb.

Inuyasha came frequently to this place, for, aside from the large number of fresh flowers over the tomb, his scent could be clearly perceived here even though the most recent trail was already many hours old. It was probably from this morning. At least now he knew his younger brother's scent, and therefore, the trail he should follow, so Sesshoumaru started tracking him down from here.

As he walked away from the tomb, the trail became weak, and even when, after crossing a stream he almost lost it, Sesshoumaru wasn't fazed by it. Knowing that Inuyasha went continuously back to his mother's tomb meant that the boy had found refuge nearby. He probably had survived this days thanks to his instinct. Sesshoumaru vaguely wondered if, like him, he had a youkai side to listen to, but he believed it to be unlikely.

His search in the forest lasted until nightfall, but finally he found a fresh trail. He had been near a peach tree, probably feeding or collecting food, so it was easy to follow his trail… directly to a former pile of peaches that had fallen everywhere, and with them, small footprints and claw marks showed that he had run. Sesshoumaru frowned. He could also smell youkai. He had started being chased not too long ago, and judging by the scent of fear that still lingered, the persecution had started just a few minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru then took off once more, following the small hanyou's trail through the forest. He was close. Very close. The scent of three other youkai, along with their growls and roars reached Sesshoumaru, who gritted his teeth when he recognised the hunt. They wanted to devour him.

When he caught up with them, he saw them following the young hanyou's trail who could barely run fast enough to keep out of their sight, putting bushes and vegetation between them. Fortunately those beasts didn't have a keen nose. The young Lord of the West started his descent just when Inuyasha reached a cliff, and, after looking to one side and the other, finding himself cornered, he suddenly seemed to jump to the emptiness out of desperation just as those youkai exited the forest.

As a demon, who had an eye for a head, stretched his neck to look for the kid, the two that stood behind saw the young shiroinu land… but they couldn't even call the alarm before the three of them were torn into pieces by the powerful whip made of Sesshoumaru's corrosive venom.

Following his nose, the young lord approached the edge of the cliff with some stiffness to his walk before he looked down, expecting to find the kid either dead or badly injured, but there was neither at the bottom of the cliff. Confused, Sesshoumaru formed a cloud of youki under his feet and it lifted him some before descending, but just a meter under the edge, he saw a small form clad in red, the robes made with fire rat fur. That had belonged to his father. Silver hair and golden eyes, his family traits, were present in the pup, and up, on top of his head, were two small white triangles that were thrown to the sides as a sign of fear, but his expression was brave and he tried to look threatening even with the revealing scent of fear emanating from him. He saw him lift his small claws and bare his equally small milk fangs as he growled as the pup he was, and suddenly, to his great surprise, he pounced in an attempt to defend himself.

Naturally, Sesshoumaru caught him mid-air by his wrists and lifted him despite the kid's desperate struggle. –Inuyasha.- he called, and those small ears turned forward as a surprised expression appeared in the child's face, at least he had finally stopped fighting. –I have come for you, for today on you will live with me. I am your elder brother. My name is Sesshoumaru.- he said as he sat him on his left arm to support him better.

He saw the child's mouth open for the surprise as he looked at him more closely, apparently noticing their physical similarities between them, and them, shamelessly like any pup, he leaned forward shyly, his ears descending slightly to the sides submissively as he moved his face closer to confirm his scent, discovering quickly how similar their scents were –My…my brother…?- he asked with caution and hope. He was far too expressive.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, and that simple gesture caused a sea of emotions to reflect in the boy's face: surprise, excitement, relief, sadness, desperation… he had found him! He had finally found him! The family his late mother had told him about! …and then, while his eyes were filled with tears and his ears descended completely, the child hugged him by the neck, clinging to him tightly as he broke in tears against him.

He trusted too much. He could have been lying. He could have really been trying to kill him, and still this young puppy was clinging to him desperately and, in the arms of a complete stranger that claimed to be his brother, he was relieving the fear and pain he had gone through in the last weeks. He trusted far too much, but it was just natural for a pup his age.

The young Lord of the West allowed him to continue the much needed crying, placing, with some hesitation and awkwardness, a hand over his little brother's back. His little brother ...

After a few minutes, when the child's wailing had reduced to mere sobbing, Sesshoumaru moved, ascending once more and heading back to the palace in land, with Inuyasha still clinging tightly to him. –I…I was looking for you…Mother…she said that you…lived in the Western lands…and that I had to look for you…- he murmured against his neck, constantly interrupted by his own sobs. However, Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Not because he found him annoying or because he didn't care, but because he genuinely had no idea about what to say or express to him.

The pup lifted his eyes shyly towards him, watching him look impassively forward… maybe flying required him to concentrate… so, deciding against interrupting, and comforted by the first gentle contact he'd had since his mother's death, Inuyasha leaned against his shoulder, still clinging to the eldest's haori, and, slowly, he fell asleep, exhausted not only for this day, but because of all the previous ones in which he had been unable to have a single night of proper rest.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm not dead, I swear! XD _

_I've had a rough time with my work schedule, and I've really missed continuing this story, but I will Not abandon it ^^Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter. I'll do my best to keep updating at least once month, but I hope I can soon go back to doing it weekly. Thanks for your patience and support, and, as always, please forgive any mistakes in my English usage! ^^_

Upon his arrival to the Palace, Sesshoumaru ordered first for a room to be prepared for the youngest Prince of the West, who would now live in the Palace of the Moon from today on. He also ordered for the dinner, a bath and a change of clothes to be prepared for the child, and as the servants hurried to fulfill their master's orders, said master took the pup with him to a room that faced the gardens. There, under the moonlight, he dedicated himself to carefully observe him.

So this was his younger brother.

Inuyasha was wearing the robes that had once belonged to their great father, fixed so it would fit him. He had a very human appearance, similar to the ones youkai took to seal away their true form into a smaller one, and this, he was sure, was because of the powerful blood he had inherited from the General. After all, if the youkai that produced a hanyou was weak, the offspring would probably have a much less human appearance. Or so he heard.

He carefully separated one of those little hands from his haori, examining it afterwards. For what he could see, he'd be able to use those little claws to fight like the rest of his family. It was important to notice all of this, for he would be the one in charge of the kid's training, so he had to know how much he'd need to modify the training he had gone through himself so it would accommodate the limits of a half breed pup. He'd give him this week to regain strength and adapt to the palace while he observed him and decided what would be best to raise him properly.

-My lord? – came the shy and cordial question of a servant on the other side of the door –The dinner is ready.- she announced.

Ah. He was so focused on his brother, he hadn't heard the far bell that the cooks used to tell the servants the food was ready. If he had, he'd have gone to the dining room with the pup. –We'll be there.- was his only response, hearing the female mutter a submissive confirmation before leaving.

He looked at the little one in his arms –Inuyasha.- he called, but the child was in a deep sleep.

He raised a hand and touched the edge of a triangular ear, looking how it flickered quickly, like it was trying to scare a fly. Sesshoumaru smiled just slightly, entertained with this, repeating the contact and looking at the kid not only flicker his ear but also starting to move in his sleep. He touched one last time, looking how even the boy's hand took part in attempting to scare away whatever was touching his ear, but Sesshoumaru's hand was no longer there, and, instead, it shook him a little –Inuyasha.- he repeated a little firmer. This time, the pup's ears twitched and golden eyes opened slowly, and upon focusing him, he got alarmed for a moment, but just after, his most recent memories came back to him and he seemed to calm down. He had recognized him. –It's time for dinner.- Sesshoumaru announced, putting him down and starting towards the door.

The small boy looked slightly disappointed for not being kept in his brother's arms, but he didn't complain, probably because he didn't want to annoy him and cause him to reconsider taking him in, but the mention of the food did cause his little ears to perk up and forward –Dinner? What's for dinner, Se-…Shessh..uhmmm..Nii-ni?- asked the little one in his innocence. The older one's name was still difficult to pronounce, so calling him for their family bond was the next best for him.

Sesshoumaru felt slightly disoriented for being called that, so he didn't immediately reply, but when he finally did –Food you might not be used to.- was his response, and he almost made the mistake of getting startled the moment he heard a small frightened whimper from the pup, who then ran to hide behind his legs, clinging to his hakkama.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and followed his stare to the servants that watched with curiosity but doing their best to remain discreet. Whatever could have scared hi-? They were youkai.

He was mostly sure all and every contact Inuyasha had with youkai had resulted in fear and pain. –They won't do anything to you. They are servants in this palace and they _will_ serve you with the same loyalty they serve me.- he said as both an explanation to the pup and an order to the servants, who bowed deeply and obediently at his words.

Sesshoumaru resumed walking, ignoring the still scared and insecure look of the child, who, refusing to leave Sesshoumaru's side, ran to him and, in a childish impulse, took his hand. The older brother stopped for a moment and looked at him, noticing how he kept his eyes and ears down. Sesshoumaru restrained himself from sighing. "Behave like a prince." He had been about to say, but just then, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to look at him, giving him a curious, cute and begging look. Those _puppy eyes_… Sesshoumaru did not find the courage to pull his hand away and much less to tell him that, at least for now, so he simply kept on walking with the little boy holding his hand tightly with those little fingers.

Dinner was another novelty to Inuyasha, who, at the sight and scent of the strange, almost raw, dishes prepared for them, he stared unsure if this was really edible since it looked nothing like the human food he had eaten up until now… fortunately his wariness didn't last long, for his hunger and the sight of his older brother starting to eat were stimulating enough for the little hanyou to wolf down the dish in front of him, a small but powerful part of his survival instincts making him feed fast, fearing somehow that he wouldn't be able to eat again soon… however, at the first mouthful of the intense and unknown flavor, his young mouth got saturated and the pup froze for a moment. Sesshoumaru had watched the whole scene and was secretly entertained. He noticed the small look little Inuyasha sent his way, proper of his age and suggesting a pout, but it wasn't as easy to confirm, given his cheeks were full with food. The eldest was sure the small child would leave the food aside and was already thinking on how to respond if he complained, preparing to say he should learn to eat that food too… but the little hanyou was full of surprises.

What Sesshoumaru was sure he'd see him spit, the pup continued chewing slowly at first, but little by little he normalized his speed, and not only that, but he took the next bite as soon as he swallowed. Sesshoumaru couldn't help looking at him with some awe even without stopping eating himself, and, after a while, he noticed something else… Inuyasha's eyes shimmered with unspilled tears, and not even like that did he cry. He didn't seem to like the intense and unknown flavor _at all_, but he was doing everything he could to please the eldest as well as to satiate his own hunger… he was brave for his age…

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to raise him after all…

_**Final Notes:**__ "Nii-ni" it's how I've heard very little japanese kids call their older siblings, if you were wondering ^^_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's note:_**_ I would've loved to update sooner, but life got in the way! My intention later was to update with this long chapter yesterday, in Halloween for those who celebrate it, but I was so exahusted I fell asleep before doing it XD_

_Well, this Dia de Muertos I'll give you this new chapter, and I hope this time I'll get to update continously._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

After the dinner was over, the pup seemed to have taken some liking to the unusual food that oversaturated his senses of smell and taste, and even when Sesshoumaru considered the younger one could improve his manners, just for this night he forgave his lack of noble behavior.

Inuyasha now seemed to be falling asleep on the table, and even when the older one knew he should let him sleep, he was strictly against letting the pup leave scents of unknown youkai, mud and blood all over his assigned bed. –Inuyasha.- he called, and to that, the somnolent child was startled and looked at him with wide eyes and perked up little ears –Don't fall asleep yet. You will take a bath before.- he informed him, standing afterwards.

The little silverhead followed him immediately, not wanting to be alone. His behavior was peculiar, since even when it was evident the kid didn't fully trust the place he was in, nor he knew how he was supposed to talk or behave with the mysterious youth that he had just met, he had grown close to him, given that he had already been defended, offered protection and food by him. His attitude towards Sesshoumaru was docile, not wanting to give him any reason to regret taking him in, so he accepted the heir of the West's condition without hesitation.

-Are we bathing together, nii-ni? –he asked with some hope in his voice, for he didn't want to lose sight of him… also, he honestly didn't know how to bath properly on his own yet…

Sesshoumaru didn't even stop his march towards the door –You are old enough to do it on your own.- he said as he covered the remaining distance, looking how the screen doors were slid open for him from the outside by the servants.

-B-but…- he started, and even though that made Sesshoumaru stop and look at him over his shoulder, the puppy didn't finish his sentence, lowering his ears as a sign of sadness and deception as his body language openly revealed how insecure he felt about this. -…alright…- he finally muttered, looking at the floor and gripping tightly the border of his sleeves in his little fists.

Sesshoumaru stared at the adorable posture for a long moment, and when the younger lifted his gaze again at the silence, the eldest seemed to react and resumed his advance…two steps… this wasn't possible… -…I would enjoy taking a bath before going to bed…- he discovered himself agreeing.

The puppy's reaction was immediate, for his little ears perked up quickly and his eyes shimmered with honest relief and happiness… and Sesshoumaru noticed how, for such a reaction, agreeing to his childish petition had been worth it…

Inuyasha had hurried and taken the older's hand again, looking up at him with a wide and genuine smile while Sesshoumaru guided him to the bathing room. It wasn't his personal bathing chambers, but the family's one. A bathing room that, by the way, had gone enough time without being used.

Fortunately, being hot springs and given the continuous maintenance throughout the years, the preparations were minimum, so, by the time the brothers arrived, baskets for dirty clothes, night yukata, drying clothes, and, of course personal hygiene implements had been provided, which included wooden stools, buckets and infusions for washing hair and body.

Inuyasha stared in awe at the wide area, but when he saw Sesshoumaru starting to undo the knots of his armor, he snapped out of it and hurried to join him. They undressed without more than an ocassional look to check on each other, especially Inuyasha, who seemed unable to take his eyes off the older one for long, making sure he wouldn't leave him behind, and when the full-blooded youkai looked back at him, the pup smiled. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react to this…

Soon, the eldest brother was explaining to the youngest how to use their sense of smell to tell the difference between what they were supposed to use to wash their body, from what they would use to wash their hair, noticing how fast the child learned, and after explaining to him how was he supposed to wash himself, he let Inuyasha try on his own. Inuyasha didn't notice that even though Sesshoumaru was also bathing, he kept an eye on him, taking mental note of the injuries his little body still showed.

The older brother soon finished washing his body, hair and fur, moving then to fill the bamboo bucket with water from the hot spring so he could rinse, noting how the small hanyou moved to the border too to imitate him a little later, however, when he looked at his brother (_His Brother_, his youkai side, which was nothing else that his instinct, emphasized, pleased with how Sesshoumaru already saw him like this), who was just filling up the bucket for the first time to start rinsing, Sesshoumaru noticed something: the two little triangular ears on top of the younger one's head looked grey and still stained with dirt and what looked like dry blood. The brothers looked at each other, the younger one with curiosity and the older one evidently waiting for something.

-Haven't you missed something, Inuyasha?- he asked, shifting his gaze from the pup's eyes to his ears and back again, thinking he might have forgotten, or maybe it was the very last thing he usually washed, so he was hoping to give him a clue. But then, the little ears went down and Inuyasha turned away from him, shaking his head slightly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. –Your ears.- He pointed out.

Inuyasha covered his low ears with his hands and shook his head no again.

Sesshoumaru sighed very slightly. He had to be patient.

-You have to wash them.- He said directly. The child just cowered a bit but didn't uncovered his ears.

-I'll get water in them…- he muttered with a stubborn voice that still had a hint of shyness.

-If you do, you just have to…- but he trailed off when realization hit. The position of his ears would force him to stand on his hands to get the water out. The oldest stared at him for a moment. He had to be patient and have consideration of the pup. –I'll help you wash them.- he finally said as he extended his hand towards the child with all the intent of pulling him closer, but Inuyasha reacted impulsively and slapped his brother's hand away.

-NO!- he exclaimed, temporarily forgetting all about the submissive attitude he had been instinctively keeping in hopes to be accepted by his only family.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched slightly as his own character started to show.

-I'm not asking you.- he said with an annoyed tone to his voice, reaching out for him again and pulling the kid by his wrist, getting immediate resistance as the child tried to free himself from his iron grip.

-I don't want to! No! Let go of me! – Inuyasha cried out while being pulled by Sesshoumaru, who was soon holding a small, squirming and very soapy hanyou between his arms and his body. The older one growled as small hands pushed his face and arms, and small legs kicked the air and tried to push him too as Inuyasha fought to escape.

-Stay sti-…!- but he was unable to finish that phrase, for between the fight, his hold and the soap, Inuyasha managed to escape upwards, elbowing the eldest in the face while doing it before falling… directly into the hot spring…and he wasn't coming out…

Sesshoumaru seemed to freeze and only stared at the place of white, dense water where the youngest had disappeared and from which he had yet to emerge…he knew how to swim…right…? But in the very instant he reacted, just about to go in after him, Inuyasha emerged, taking a mouthful of air and, shortly later, he started crying, looking at him with resentment.

-I got water in my ears!- he whined, evidently blaming him for that "tragedy". Sesshoumaru felt relieved to see him well and, after a discreet sigh, he simply got into the hot spring with him.

-Take it out and stop crying.- he replied with his usual tone, closing his eyes as he sunk up to his shoulders.

-You're mean.- the pup muttered, sniffling as he got out of the water, shook himself like a dog, and walked to the nearest wall to lean against as he stood on his hands.

The older brother didn't bother to answer.

As a still resented Inuyasha entered the hot springs again, Sesshoumaru looked at him sideways. Those little ears still looked a bit dirty, and even more compared to the now clean hair that surrounded them, and so, after almost three minutes of trying to ignore that, he finally knew he couldn't –I'll help you wash them.- he offered for a second occasion, earning from the pup to lower and move backwards his ears, showing his complete negative, but when the kid opened his mouth to protest, the older brother continued –I'll make sure to do it without having water or soap go in them.- he said staring. Inuyasha stared back, trying to decide whether or not he could trust him with such an important task.

-…Not even a drop?- he muttered, looking up at him with hope and doubt in those big, expressive golden eyes.

-I will not repeat myself.- he said coldly. Inuyasha stared for a moment longer before nodding, as those soft snowy triangles rose a bit again, but not completely though, giving away his slight nervousness. Sesshoumaru approved of that response and stood, getting out of the water and walking towards the personal cleaning area. Inuyasha took a moment longer before finally getting out after him, taking again the small stool he had used, putting it down in front of his brother and sitting a moment later. Sesshoumaru put on his hand just a small amount of the infusion they used to clean their fur and sat gracefully behind the child, he rubbed his fingers with the liquid and he started massaging gently the small canine ears afterwards, watching them twitch at the first contact, but Inuyasha stood still and tense as he felt his brother's hands work.

The confident and experienced movements of the older brother over the sensitive appendages ended up relaxing the young hanyou easily, making him feel a growing confidence that Sesshoumaru was able to keep his word.

However, Sesshoumaru, even though being mindful with his claws, explored the curious little ears, memorizing the sensation they left, how small, soft and warm they were and how they shared the same relaxing spots his had. However, as he removed dirt, mud and blood staining the white fur, he noticed that some of those stains weren't of another's blood, but scabs caused by little claws. Frowning slightly, Sesshoumaru carefully rinsed the small triangles, never allowing a single drop to enter the ear canal of the child. Those scabs had definitely been caused recently. And they almost looked like…

Inuyasha, unaware of his brother's thoughts, yawned deeply, as the exhausting day started to weigh on him, not even getting startled when the older's velvety but cold voice reached his ears –What happened, Inuyasha?- was the question. Inuyasha was starting to fall asleep and wasn't sure what the older one meant, so he thought he meant the wounds and bruises all over his body –A lot of youkai wanted to eat me, and they hurt me when I escaped…- he replied with a noticeably tired voice.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something more, but, noticing the child's exhaustion, he simply decided this conversation could wait a bit more. –Don't fall asleep yet. You must dry off and dress first. I won't be carrying you.- he warned as he finally let go of the now clean, snowy ears, which descended a bit as their owner pouted but nodded.

Sesshoumaru naturally resisted his instinct of shaking himself dry, going for a cotton cloth designated for drying, but as he did so, a sleepy Inuyasha didn't even consider resisting that same instinct and, without warning, he went down on all fours and shook himself dry like a dog, splashing his brother again. Sesshoumaru gave him a murderous look, but Inuyasha didn't even notice, reaching out with his little hand to take his own drying cloth and finish drying himself in a clumsy and unexperienced way. Sesshoumaru reminded himself he was supposed to be patient. –You are not supposed to shake yourself dry, Inuyasha. That's why these cloths are for. You have to dry yourself with them completely before going to bed.- he explained with more patience he felt capable of.

Inuyasha lifted his gaze to him and, again, he started imitating him, but he sincerely looked like he would fall asleep standing at any moment. When they were finally dressing, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice his unexperienced way of dressing. He didn't know how to do it very well on his own, and by the time the eldest had finished putting in place his fundoshi and yukata, Inuyasha was still struggling to put the fundoshi correctly. This kid…

Before even thinking about it, Sesshoumaru had lost his patience and had leaned down to help the pup to dress correctly –You must learn to do this properly, understood?- he sentenced as the little one nodded, rubbing an eye with his small hand, and by the time Inuyasha was completely dressed with a night yukata, he murmured a –Thank you, nii-nii…- and he smiled in a bright innocent way even over his sleepiness.

The older one looked at him, slightly lost in that bright expression, but this didn't last with Sesshoumaru standing a little after and exiting the room. Inuyasha followed up and, while they walked, he grabbed with his hand the white sleeve of his older brother's yukata, as if he was trying not to get lost with this. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. The pup stared back. He was falling asleep standing. Sesshoumaru focused on being patient again. –I'll show you to your room.- he finally announced, and those words made the younger to hold the fabric a bit tighter. –Is something the matter?- he catched himself asking the pup.

Inuyasha looked downwards, to his little feet that now wore sandals. -…I don't want to sleep alone…- he muttered and his eyes started filling up with unspilled tears. He feared that, if he did, when he woke up, all this would have been a dream and he would still be in the forest, alone. –I don't want to be alone…- he said, his voice breaking a little. The need for sleep and the small bathing room episode helped him show his emotions a bit better around his new guardian.

Sesshoumaru felt irritated, and, ignoring his youkai side, who supported the instinct of sleeping together to link as a pack, Sesshoumaru pulled his sleeve free from the youngest's hold. –Don't cry over foolishness. My bedroom is at the end of the hall where yours is.- He said coldly and resumed his march, heading for his own room.

Inuyasha felt his eyes filling with tears and also a knot in his throat forming, but he kept silent as much as he could, sniffling from time to time and constantly using his sleeves to dry his tears before they fell. He walked behind his big brother until they reached a wide hallway illuminated with supernatural floating fire. In the first door of said hallway, Sesshoumaru stopped and Inuyasha almost ran into his leg, for he had been wiping his unspilled tears. –This is your room. Mine is the one at the end of the hall.- he explained, looking towards the place he had just mentioned, to large doors decorated with patterns that included the family's crest and the crescent moons. He looked back to the pup, who stared at the doors with a longing and sad look. Then, those big, expressive eyes went back at him with a pleading look. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be fazed by this. –I can't go…with nii-nii…?- he asked one last time, with a sad, begging voice and those small triangular ears completely down, accentuating his desolation.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, turning around and heading towards his own chambers, leaving a heartbroken Inuyasha in the hall. For a moment he had considered taking back his words after catching sight of him, but, of course, that was unacceptable.

The exhausted child fell on his knees and then sat as a sniffle caused his tears to finally roll down his face… and Inuyasha started crying bitterly just where he was. He didn't want to be alone. He had to endure too many days scared and on his own, and right now his most primal and instinctive part needed to feel protected and accompanied, and the only person that could provide that, had just denied it to him.

The young Lord of the West closed his eyes with some tension when he heard the inconsolable crying of his younger brother but even so, he entered his bedroom and closed behind him. These doors were made thinking on the youkai's excellent hearing, so the material it was made from isolated the room from the outside sounds in a very acceptable way… but not even that was enough to completely block Inuyasha's wailing. Sesshoumaru groaned to himself and headed to his fluffy futon. If he ignored him enough, Inuyasha would probably stop and finally go to his room… or if he didn't, at least Sesshoumaru would be able to get some sleep.

Not even a minute had gone by since Sesshoumaru had closed the door to his chambers when a young servant got closer, moved and with intentions of consoling the small hanyou –Young prince?- she called shyly, but the child wouldn't stop wailing in such a way he didn't even hear her. –Young prince…- she called with a slightly louder voice as she touched gently the pup's shoulder, but she never expected the reaction she got.

With the contact, Inuyasha shut up immediately, startled and turned fast to face her, eyes wide open and showing fear, and just when she was about to apologize for her boldness and introduce herself, she saw and smelled the child's panic as he started to visibly tremble –Y-youkai…- he muttered, terrified and when the young girl opened her mouth to ask for him not to be scared, the vision of her fangs and the clawed hand that moved towards him triggered the little hanyou's survival instinct, which was attacking the girl with his immature little claws, and she, startled, barely removed her hand just in time –NII-NII!- little Inuyasha howled as he turned tail, kicked his sandals off and fled as fast as he could to his older brother's chambers.

In an instant, he had reached the door, opened it, ran into the room and jumped right into the futon where his brother had just sat up in, now staring with disbelief at the situation. Inuyasha hid under the warm covers and curled up tightly to Sesshoumaru's side, shaking violently as he grasped his yukata tightly. Sesshoumaru frowned and looked to the door threshold where he saw the young servant standing, visibly regretful and not knowing what to do, but the moment their eyes met, she reacted and immediately knelt and bowed her head to the floor, -I beg for your forgiveness, Sesshoumaru-sama! I-it wasn't my intention to startle prince Inuyasha. This won't happen again.- she promised vehemently and fearing for her own wellbeing.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. She was a gentle young female, the oldest of many siblings and she liked children very much. She wouldn't attempt to harm the pup…then…why…? Ah…she was youkai…

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, who was shaking and clinging to him, his eyes still all teary but shut tightly, he was still sniffling some. Sesshoumaru sighed softly. –Leave, Noriko. My younger brother will stay here tonight. – he announced with a tone of irritated resignation to his voice. Inuyasha opened his eyes to this and stared at the oldest, but he didn't relax until the female had left with a bow, sliding the doors shut.

The siblings shared a look for a moment. Inuyasha could see the eldest's slight irritation, but when he was sure he wouldn't be sent away from his side, the little one curled up against him again, relief washing up on him, and, just like this, still holding on to him, Inuyasha quickly fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by his big brother's scent, warmth and presence. Sesshoumaru had the impression he had gotten into something much bigger than he had imagined.


	9. Chapter 8

The next day came with the young lord of the West's realization: he knew next to nothing about hanyou. Of course, like everyone else, as he grew up he was taught about hybrids between human and youkai and the little uniformity that came with the mix in both appearance and inherited powers and abilities, and, of course, being one of the little characteristics they all shared, he was also told about how they would completely lose their youkai blood's traits once a month. In summary, that's all he knew.

Golden eyes went to the small and warm body still curled up against him, still clinging to his side. Well, about him, he knew he had similar senses to his, as well as he could actually eat youkai food even though he didn't enjoy it much…and what else?

The lack of information about this small hybrid made him frown slightly. What kind of abilities had he inherited? Could he control his youki? Does he have a youkai side to listen to? And a human one? Naturally these questions only made him ask himself an even more important one: Could he raise properly the hanyou pup? Unfortunately the answer to this would weigh heavily on what the other lords of lands and clan leaders would think about him as regent of the West, and, thus, the course of action they could decide on as a consequence… it would be just as bad if he had decided on letting Inuyasha starve to death or be devoured, than proving himself incapable of raising his younger brother, hanyou or not. Sesshoumaru still faced the stigma of being considered too young to be lord of lands. If he proved himself unable to properly raise Inuyasha, it would be the same as proving he was still a poorly prepared pup for the responsibility that leading the Western Lands meant.

The young shiroinu clenched his teeth slightly. He should investigate a lot more about hanyou, and the Palace's archives was an excellent place to start.

With that new goal in his mind, the Young Lord of the West sat up to free his clothes from those little clawed hands, which tensed up and offered a surprising amount of resistance the moment he tried to separate them from him. Naturally, this easily woke Inuyasha up, who had gone many days depending on his instincts to survive.

Inuyasha woke up with a jolt, standing immediately with his little small claws prepared as bewildered golden eyes looked around, little by little remembering what had happened last night and understanding it hadn't been a dream… now he genuinely was in a safe place and under his big brother's care… He blinked twice –Nii-nii…?- he called, almost wanting to make sure his memories weren't mistaken.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before schooling his expression back into a solemn one with a hint of irritation with the way he was frowning –Do not use such an informal term. You are a prince of the Moon Clan. Behave accordingly.- he said coldly, standing, putting his sandals on and, after combing once through his straight hair with his claws, putting it in place in two movements without effort, the youth walked out of his chambers without worrying over changing his current clothing. After all, there were still a few hours before dawn and this day he wasn't expecting any kind of visitors.

The little silverhead had lowered his eyes and his little ears at the nag, nodding once, and by the time he lifted his eyes again, he noticed the eldest already had his sandals on and was fixing his hair, so he did his best to hurry up and follow him, but, unfortunately he took too long looking for his own sandals, completely forgetting how the previous night he had kicked them off to run faster towards his brother's chambers, but the moment he saw him exiting the room, he decided footwear didn't matter, so he simply stood and chased after him with only socks on his feet… only to trip over the sandals that had been neatly left outside and next to the door. The child emitted an upset and soft grunt from the impact to the hard floor, lifting still his gaze a little after to look for the eldest, who, despite the small floating fire here and there, almost seemed to have his own supernatural glow with his long silver hair and his snow-colored night yukata –Nii-n-… Nii-san…- he called, hoping to be waited for if he called him differently. He was too young to understand which were the formal ways to call his older brother.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder upon hearing his effort to respect what he had just told him. Inuyasha had yet to stand but was staring at him, obviously ready to stand and follow him if he was given the chance. –Go back to bed, Inuyasha. I have things to do.- was the only thing he said before facing forward again and resume his walking.

The little hanyou stood and walked two steps in his direction, feeling anxiety and fear over being left alone in this unknown place filled with shadows and youkai scents... but he was still being compliant with the oldest member of the tiny pack, for he didn't want to be left alone again, so he pressed his lips together, making an effort to obey the instruction as he turned to get inside the room again, but leaning a small hand over the fine wooden frame of the door, Inuyasha looked back to the dark hallway. He could still make out his older brother's silhouette at the end of it. –Don't take too long!- he actually called. For a moment he thought he saw him stop, but he wasn't sure, for soon the silhouette had vanished without an answer… he had heard him…right…?

Inuyasha looked around and honed his senses as he did so, acquired habit from the latest days so he could make sure if there was any danger or not. Everything seemed in order. Crouching slightly, he picked up the sandals and entered his brother's chambers, comforted because his scent was stronger here than it was outside. The little one closed the door firmly, looking around for something to lock the door with, but there was nothing, so, with some reluctance, he went back to Sesshoumaru's wide and fluffy futon, crawling on it and under the covers afterwards. He looked one last time towards the door and, curling up against his brother's pillow, the little one breathed in his scent and pulled the soft and fine covers over his head even though it was summer. Not long after, the child had managed to fall asleep again, even though it was a light sleep to keep him alert.

Well! One night and that pup already had the audacity to tell him what to do. Sesshoumaru didn't know if he should feel admiration for his bravery or irritated for the petition. No one told him what to do and he would take however long he had to take.

His juvenile mentality, reflection of his upbringing as the prideful and only child of the West's noblesse, was completely forgotten as his research was turning out to be unsuccessful. Sesshoumaru had chosen an important number of parchment from different sections, trusting his reading speed, believing they would contain at least information fragments on hanyou… but almost four hours had to pass before the young came across the first mention of human and youkai hybrids… the unfortunate offspring had died soon after its birth…

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to openly react, for no one was looking at him inside his study, so he ended up covering his eyes with one hand that soon moved upwards, combing through his snowy bangs as a sign of frustration. Only one mention… The young Lord of the West looked towards the wide window... the sun had already risen, so he considered whether or not he should go out for a meal, given how he needn't eat every day, or if it would be better to simply focus on his research… but then a single question came to his mind: what about the kid?

Without knowing it, Sesshoumaru would start to understand the responsibility that was raising and protecting someone younger than himself, and taking the little one into consideration right now had been the very first signal of this.

Sesshoumaru stood and headed to the door, opening and noting how a couple of passing by servants bowed to him. –Prepare breakfast.- was his only instruction. Both canine-faced youkai bowed down completely, murmuring a "As you order, Sesshoumaru-sama." before leaving quickly to notify the cooks. Fortunately, youkai food didn't take long to be ready.


End file.
